1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio telephone system, which achieves a wide radio communication range at an arbitrary location by installing an antenna at a location apart from a base station; in a TDMA cordless telephone apparatus, and an antenna device and a base station employed for the radio telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional TDMA cordless telephone apparatus, an antenna is installed directly at a base station or the base station and the antenna are installed one-to-one at locations apart from each other and connected by a coaxial cable.
When using a radio telephone system based on a prior technique for an application requiring a wide radio communication range, such as in a case where the system is used at a factory or the like, more antennas are necessary. This, means that more base stations are necessary according to this conventional method, which automatically involves adding more telephone lines to be connected to the base stations.
Further, when an antenna needs to be installed apart from a base station, a signal is inevitably attenuated as it is transmitted over a coaxial cable which connects the base station with the antenna. This presents a problem because the distance between the base station and the antenna is therefore limited.